Mamayan Challenge
is a weekly event held on Thursdays from 9pm - 12mn. This event opens Mamayan Ruins during its duration, allowing players to obtain equipment exclusive to this event, a Golden Fragment, Happy Clover and Rice Ball on a weekly basis. From June 13 2018, and other weekly events were made available to players from 1am of the same day till 12mn. Announcement Banner Event Details Available every Thursday from 9pm to midnight at the Mamayan Ruins (that's the ancient Mamazoness's homeland, buddies~) Deep within the deepest depths of the jungle are the ruins of an ancient Mamayan holy sanctuary. Within these ruins are three doors. Within each of these doors is a Mammoth Treasure Chest -- Bronze, Silver, or Gold! If you can break the Gold Mammoth Treasure Chest, you're sure to get an excellent and gorgeous prize! Mamayan Challenge Rules: Enter the dungeon within the time limit. Destroy the chest within an hour! If you destroy the Bronze Mammoth Treasure Chest, the door to the Silver Mammoth Treasure Chest will open! Break it to access the Gold Mammoth Treasure Chest! If you flee the dungeon while challenging the Mammoth Chests, they'll maintain their level of HP! Running away will set you back a bit . . . however, as long as you smash the treasure chest in time, it's all good . . . !! Prizes: Bronze: Silver Ore; Bronze Ore x3 Silver: Golden Fragment; Silver Ore x3 Gold: Rice Ball; Silver Ore x2 + one of the below: Mamazoness Spear; Mamzoness Clothes; Mamazoness Helmet; Golden Key (item availability depends on day) (Mamazon will personally bring your Mamayan Ruins dungeon scrolls one hour before the event opens to the public. (*You'll have to have reached a certain point in the story to access Mamazon Dot Mom!)) Dialogue Intro Mamazon: Hello buddies~ Announcing a public debug! (Mamazon enters) Mamazon: HeEey, Yamada-san! We'll be holding a public debug tonight! Check out the "Mamayan Ruins" debug! The Mamayan Ruins Dungeon has Bronze, Silver and Gold Mammoth Treasure Chests! If you can somehow smash the gorgeous Gold Mammoth Chest... ... you'll get a (weekly prize), a "Rice Ball", and a "Silver Ore"! You can get into the Ruins between 9pm and Midnight tonight! So get in there and crack some boxes! After defeating Bronze Mammoth Chest After defeating Silver Mammoth Chest (Mamazon enters) Mamazon: ...Heck. The world can be pretty disturbing! Your neighbors and me and the rest of the Mamazonesses are really pumped! Get over here, everybuddy! (celebration music) Mamazon: What a cool guy! Your next goal: The Gold Mammoth Chest! Rumor has it the Gold Mammoth Chest awaits...behind the Golden Door at the Mamayan Ruins! Can you believe that? Gold Chest! gold Door! The dungeon's this way, buddy! Go get'em! Woah! Yamada got a "Mamayan Ruins" Scroll! After defeating Gold Mammoth Chest (Mamazon enters) Mamazon: HeEeEy Yamada-saAan!! Wow!! You broke the Gold Mammoth Chest! You're mamazing! Your neighbors and me and the rest of the Mamazonesses are really pumped! Get over here, everybuddy! (celebration music) Mamazon: What a cool guy! The Mamazonessess all feel the glory! ThEe EndDd!! We'll be back next week with a new Mamayan Challenge!Until next time, stay mamazing everybuddy! Trivia *Hard to obtain items like Miracle Pot, Happy Clover and Rice Ball can be obtained through this event. *The Mamazoness Set and Mamazoness Spear are only obtainable from this event. Category:Events